Parkview Psychiatric Hospital
Parkview Psychiatric Hospital (also known as Parkview Mental Hospital) is an insane asylum in New York City. History When the Ghostbusters considered going to the newspapers with the Mood Slime story, Jack Hardemeyer had them committed. When the Mayor found out about this corrupt act, he had them released. Secondary Canon History Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime The Parkview Psychiatric Hospital was built in 1954, sponsored by the New York City government. It was built over the ancient burial tomb of Dumazu and a shard of the Relic of Nilhe was discovered by two construction workers. The shard was turned over to the American Museum of Natural History. During the 1989 New Year's holiday, Janosz Poha was committed and assigned to share a room with a current resident named Ismael McEnthol. Years later, Janosz was released. He soon returned to Parkview and gave a stolen shard to Ismael. Ismael used its power to take over Parkview and its occupants. Ismael then turned over the shard to the junior team of the Ghostbusters when they arrived at Parkview, from following strong ectoplasmic readings from the Sedgewick Hotel. They later returned to Parkview with the reassembled Relic and fought a paranormal army, Ismael, and Dumazu. IDW Comics Janosz was committed to Parkview after the Vigo incident where he refused to paint at first. A few years later, Janosz began to paint again but his dosage of Thorazine was doubled. In late December, Janosz was visited by Idulnas and forced to serve him. They relocated to Janosz' cell and painting a summoning spell on wall in Gozerian Alphabet. The staff's attempts to paint over the spell proved futile. Each time, the spell would bleed through the new coat. Dr. Cleese heard about the New Ghostbusters' exploits in Central Park and scheduled a consultation with them to check out Janosz and his painting. Kylie Griffin took initial readings then went to Janosz' room to ask him about the spell. However, the return of the Ghostbusters prompted the spell to glow violently. The power went out and the P.K.E. levels spiked. 10 minutes later, the two teams proceeded to Parkview and entered. The Collectors soon tried to recapture the Ghostbusters but were thwarted. Frustrated with their lack of progress, Idulnas took control of the Collectors. However, Janosz took back control of his body and changed the summoning spell so that the Collectors' target was now Idulnas. Known Employees Primary Canon *Psychiatric Doctor *Sherman Tully *Parkview Orderlies **Orderly No. 1 **Orderly No. 2 Secondary Canon *Loretta *Parkview Orderlies **Loretta's Coworkers *Nurse Urdahl *Dr. Cleese Trivia *In the 11/27/88 draft of Ghostbusters II, the guys were committed to Bellevue Hospital instead of Parkview Psychiatric Hospital. February 27, 1989 draft via Spook Central *Jack claims to be acting on the Mayor's behalf, but a Mayor's Office does not have the authority to commit an individual. In addition, three of the four Ghostbusters are doctors of psychology, making it unlikely the hospital would admit them without question. *On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #4, Parkview is on Walter Peck's speed dial. *In Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #13, page 9, and Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, page 12, Parkview is referred to as the "New York State Psychiatric Institute" in captions but signage and dialogue reaffirmed it was Parkview. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, Janosz' room is revealed to be 410. See Also *Level 2: Asylum Brawl *Level 11: Parkview Retribution Appearances *'Ghostbusters II' **Chapter 19: Scaring the Straights **Chapter 20: Kidnapping Oscar **Chapter 21: Tenth Level of Hell **Chapter 28: World is Safe Again Secondary Canon Appearances *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume One ****Ghostbusters Issue #13 ****Ghostbusters Issue #16 ***Volume Two ****Ghostbusters Issue #2 ****Ghostbusters Issue #3 ****Ghostbusters Issue #4 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter20sc038.png GB2film1999chapter21sc038.png GB2film1999chapter21sc039.png GB2film1999chapter21sc040.png GB2film1999chapter21sc041.png GB2film1999chapter28sc028.png Secondary Canon ParkviewPsychiatricHospitalIDWOngoing01.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 ParkviewPsychiatricHospitalIDWOngoing03.jpg|Exterior seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 ParkviewPsychiatricHospitalOngoing06.jpg|Lobby seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 ParkviewPsychiatricHospitalOngoing07.jpg|Admitting seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 ParkviewPsychiatricHospitalIDWOngoing04.jpg|Outside Janosz' room seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 ParkviewPsychiatricHospitalIDWOngoing02.jpg|Janosz' room seen in Ghostbusters Issue #16 ParkviewPsychiatricHospitalIDWOngoing05.jpg|Janosz' room lit up in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Category:GB2 Locations Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations